Thorin Oakenshield/Relationships
Friends and Allies Bilbo Baggins (Friend, Companion) Thorin initially had a strained relationship with Bilbo, as he openly doubted the Hobbit, by saying he was more of a grocer than a burglar. He proclaimed that he would not be responsible for Bilbo. However, the dwarf king saved his companion at least twice: once from the Trolls and a second time from falling off a cliff. Thorin's view of Bilbo immediately changed, apparently after he said he was helping them reclaim their home back out of pity. It was definitely notable when Bilbo saved Thorin's life from Azog's executioner. Thorin embraced Bilbo and apologized of his treatment of the Hobbit earlier. By the time of the second film, Thorin sees Bilbo as a friend and companion and willing to protect him at all costs. When they were captured by the Elves, Thorin grew concerned about Bilbo when Bofur informed him that the Hobbit was missing. After being imprisoned by Thranduil, Thorin trusted the hobbit was not their only hope and even agreed with Bilbo for using barrels as part of his escape plan. Even when they got to the Lonely Mountain, Thorin had Bilbo retrieve the Arkenstone from Smaug. When he refused to help him when Smaug woke from his long-term sleep. Balin noted that Thorin was not acting himself, especially knowing that Thorin wouldn't hesitate to help Bilbo while Smaug could possibly kill him. Though Thorin did have a change of heart, he still could have harmed Bilbo when he held him at swordpoint, demanding for the Arkenstone, until Smaug appeared. Also, as opposed to calling his friend "Master Baggins," Thorin finally acknowledged Bilbo by his first name during thier confrontation with Smaug. During the Battle of the Five Armies, their relationship had one again became strained, but Bilbo was nearly able to break Thorin out of his dark gold sickness after showing him his acorn, but it reversed when he heard that Bard and his men took refuge in Dale. After learning Bilbo stole the Arkenstone, the two of them exchanged angry words with each other, and Thorin nearly killed Bilbo over it.This would be the last time Bilbo saw Thorin sickness. Their friendship was reignited, as upon seeing Bilbo again since their last departing did not go to well, Thorin was shocked and relieved to see his friend again and was remorseful for what he did to Bilbo on the gate. When Thorin was dying, he comforted Bilbo by patting his hand, and acknowledges that Bilbo was only doing what a true friend would do. Thorin fondly called Bilbo "Master Burglar" and to return back home to all the things he enjoyed, and to plant his trees. Gandalf Family Dáin Ironfoot (Second Cousin) Thorin and his cousin Dáin are very close together, being cousins, good friends and allies. He doubted Thorin's ideas to reclaim Erebor. Dáin immediately went to his cousin's aid to defend the Lonely Mountain. They combined their armies with the Elves of Mirkwood and the Men of Laketown. Dáin tells him it took Thorin long enough to reclaim Erebor, jokes with him. They hug each other on the battlefield, and Thorin tells Dáin he plans to take out their leader. Ironfoot became king after Thorin's and his nephews' deaths in Ravenhill. Fíli (Nephew) Fíli was raised by Thorin, and Fíli came to love Thorin as a father figure, hardly knowing his own father. Sometimes Fíli and Kíli don't bother to tell their uncle about things. They send Bilbo out to the trolls rather than ask Thorin for help. Fíli calls Thorin "Uncle" in The Desolation of Smaug, revealing his relationship with Thorin. He defies him and rather to stay with his brother then continue with the Quest. When they reunite, Fíli is terrified of what has happened to Thorin. Then, Thorin starts to hurt Bilbo, and Fíli is scared that his uncle will kill the Hobbit and resisted his uncle's urges. He let Fíli come with him to Ravenhill. Thorin worried for Fíli's and Kíli's safety and ordered Dwalin to call the boys back while he was going to lead Bilbo to safety. Unfortunately, Fíli is killed by Azog, and Thorin becomes enraged at his nephew's death. Thorin and his brother died moments later. Kili (Nephew) Kíli, along with Fíli was Thorin's nephew and like a son to him. He was raised by his Uncle and looked up to him as a father figure, fitting the father role for Kíli's long dead biological father. When the rocks slam together in the Misty Mountains, Thorin shouts Kíli's name, but later relieved to find him and the others alive. When Kíli was injured in the second film (The Desolation of Smaug), which made Thorin really concerned that he would not allow Kíli come with them. They reunited in Erebor of the Lonely Mountain, but to Kíli's horror, Thorin was sickened with gold fever. Kíli again fears what Thorin has become and says they owe the people of Laketown their help, but Thorin refuses to listen. He didn't even trust Kíli along with the other dwarves, as he divulged it to Bilbo. After Thorin hurt Bilbo, and after Thorin had yelled at Kíli, his nephew had enough of Thorin's gold-sickness and said he will not hide while the people fight. Unknown to Kíli, Thorin overcame his sickness until Kíli realizes this and his uncle touch foreheads together. After he learned from Bilbo that the Orcs were trapping them, he worried for Kíli's and Fíli's safety and ordered Dwalin to retrieve them and planned to leave Ravenhill with Bilbo. He cries for Kíli's name and that is the last time Thorin saw his nephew alive and would see each other in the Afterlife. Dwalin (Best Friend and Third cousin) Dwalin is Thorin's best friend and partner-in-crime. Together, they were raised side by side and became the best of friends and were like brothers. However, during Thorin's reign and gold sickness, Dwalin began seeing a different person and not the one he once knew. During the time they were smuggled by Bard, a bargeman, they both distrusted their smuggler. Sometimes, Dwalin doesn't bow to Thorin, presumably because they've been best friends for years. Dís Dís is Thorin's younger sister, but she is hardly seen and only mentioned twice. A first time is when Kíli talks about his mother to Tauriel. As Fíli and Kíli return home, Thorin calls them his "sister-sons." Their relationship isn't really shown much in the films or the books. However, he presumably does love her and holds her in the highest regard as he did his father and grandfather and does indeed look after her children as if they were his own. Balin Balin has been a loyal friend and faithful companion towards Thorin for many years since before the days of Erebor's downfall. They are also distant cousins, sharing the same great-great-grandfather. Even back then, Balin has been akin to a fatherly figure towards his very close friends and act as Thorin's voice of reason at times. They had fought side by side in many battles, including the battle of Moria for example. They have always followed each other and Balin has felt Thorin was going to be one of the greatest kings in Middle-earth.In The Desolation of Smaug, Balin is still one of the dwarves to stick around Thorin, Bilbo, and the seven other dwarves that fallowed them.When Thorin was falling into gold sickness, due to past experience of gold sickness with Thror and feared he would end up just like his grandfather before him. During the second film, Balin had seen it grow in Thorin when he refused to help save their friend Bilbo, who was in fear for his life.In the last film, as Thorin is getting sicker and more obsessed with gold, Balin becomes more full of fear and realizes Thorin is falling as he feared earlier. He later confides that to Bilbo. However, when Thorin snaps out of the "Sickness," Balin follows Thorin into battle one last time. After Thorin's death, Balin and the company were sadden by his, Fili and Kili's untimely demises and grieved for the friends he lost. Gloin Thorin has been good friends with Glóin for many years. They are also third cousins, sharing the same great-great-grandfather, and are descendants of the House of Durin. In the novel, Thorin entrusted Glóin and his brother, Óin, to get a fire going whenever they broke for camp. In the films, Thorin trusts his cousin like the rest of his company, preferring his company over Dwarves of the Iron Hills. The second film implies that Thorin was at an incident with Glóin before, where the latter had possibly refused to give up any coins during an event, when they desperately needed it. This is further explained because, when they were ten coins short to pay Bard, Thorin immediately turned to Glóin and told him to give them what he had. However, it also could be because Thorin knew his cousin all-to-well not to have spare coins. Enemies Smaug Thorin extremely despises Smaug since the day the dragon destroyed Dale and invaded the Lonely Mountain. He immediately blamed the Dragon for what it had done. Their next encounter, Smaug uses Bilbo and Thorin's friendship at an advantage: he planned to let Bilbo take the Arkenstone and destroy Thorin and also their relationship. When Smaug sees Thorin with Bilbo, the dragon just wants to kill Thorin and his companion. Then, he conspired against Smaug: to kill the dragon in molten gold The dragon attacked Thorin, Balin, and Bilbo twice. Thorin finally has the advantage to attack Smaug with the Golden statue of Thrór. This only shocks the dwarf king as Smaug goes to destroy Laketown. Neutral Thranduil Thorin has no problems with Thranduil when he was younger. He soon became to detest Thranduil as the Elf king turned his back on the Dwarves of Erebor. They met again 170 years later when Thorin was captured and imprisoned in Mirkwood. Thranduil tries to strike a deal with Thorin to get his wife's jewels back. Thorin refuses to as they betrayed friendship long time ago with the Elves and Dwarves. He hates Thranduil even more when he and Bard set up together to take the gold by force. They finally reluctantly combine their armies to defeat the Orcs. Category:Relationships